A field programmable gate array (FPGA) is an integrated circuit that can realize an arbitrary logical function. The FPGA includes a logic block that performs a basic logical operation, and a switch block that switches connection of wiring lines between logic blocks.
The switch block has a function as a multiplexer circuit (hereinafter, also referred to as MUX circuit). The MUX circuit has a function of selecting one of connected inputs and connecting the input to an output. Outputs of the switch block include a plurality of multiplexer circuits. A switch block in which all inputs can be arbitrarily connected to all outputs is known. This switch block is called a crosspoint switch block.
As described later, there is a problem that a signal is delayed and a chip area is increased in the crosspoint switch block.